monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Truck Destruction
Monster Truck Destruction (MTD) is a free-to-play mobile app available on the App Store, Google Play, Kindle Fire, and PC. The game was released in 2012 by ODD Games and features 65 available monster trucks (61 standard sized trucks, as well as 4 mini-monster trucks) In-game cash is awarded for winning, regardless of the mode. This cash can be used for purchasing upgrades, new trucks, and used to pay for repairs after competitions. The game's Championship mode features you touring on the Monster X monster truck tour. Only 7 trucks require actual, real cash to be purchased, with each being for $0.99. In 2015. MTD was released for the PC on Steam and the game was updated with new trucks. The trucks in MTD take damage, as far as losing fiberglass and wheels to damaging your chassis. In all modes (except for Practice) repair fees will have to be paid for with in-game cash. A sequel of the game, Monster Truck Destruction 2 was supposed be released in 2019, but never came to be. However, there was another game that ODD Games released called Trucks Off Road. Game Modes Championship Compete with 15 other AI trucks on an 8-stop, 16 event Monster X tour. Compete for points, and winning 1st place by the end of the tour will give you 100,000 in-game cash and winning 2nd will gave you 50,000 in-game cash. East Competition is usually easier on this tour with easier racing tracks, however, winning these tour stops won't give you as much cash. West Competition is harder on this tour with longer, more complex racing tracks. Winning will give you more in game cash. Central Competition is at it’s peak on this tour, with the largest and most complex racing tracks. Winning will give you even more in game cash. Winter Competition is also hard on this tour, which only features 4 racing tracks, with short but complex racing tracks. Winning will give a good amount of in game cash. Single Player Single player lets you compete in only one competition at a time, unlike the Championship mode. Three modes are available- drag, freestyle, and practice. Drag Compete with 12 AI trucks for the racing trophy. Regardless of the mode, qualifying must be competed in. The top 8 from qualifying will go on to compete in elimination-style bracket racing. Freestyle Compete with 12 other AI trucks for the freestyle trophy. You are given 1 minute to freestyle, and gaining points can give you bonus time. If a rollover happens during your freestyle, you will lose your bonus time and the clock will go down to 3 seconds before your freestyle in over. Practice Practice puts you on the freestyle course for whichever event you chose, however, unlike freestyle, you will have no time limit, but no cash award is given (as there is no competition). Drive around on the track until your truck begins to lose its wheels. Trucks Each truck in this game can be purchased with in-game cash (except for 8 as these cost real cash to purchase). #Grim (Premium Purchase) #Bigfoot Firestone 2007 #Bigfoot Firestone 2010 #Bear Foot #Rislone Defender #Captain USA #California Kid #Rockstar #USA-1 2012 #Outback Thunda #Bigfoot 18 #Bigfoot 16 #Boogey Van #Bigfoot Odyssey #Snake Bite 2004 #Snake Bite 2009 #Black Widow #Monster Patrol #Western Renegade #Bigfoot Badboy #Rampage #Bigfoot Summit #Carolina Crusher #Wild Thang #Bigfoot MFWD #Monster Mayhem #USA-1 1988 (Premium Purchase) #USA-1 (Premium Purchase) #Bigfoot 1 (Premium Purchase) #Bearfoot 1980 (Premium Purchase) #Carolina Crusher 1980 (Premium Purchase) #Bigfoot Speed Energy #Vi-Cor Bigfoot #Bad Habit #Raptor's Rampage #Wicked #The Convict #Aftershock #Krazy Train #Tornado #Bigfoot 5 #Bigfoot 10 #Bigfoot 15 #Dan Runte 25th Anniversary Bigfoot #Monster X Tour Bigfoot #Lucas Oil Bigfoot #Wildfoot #Snake Bite 1996 #USA-1 2015 #Rislone Defender 2014 #Rislone Defender 2015 #Virginia Beach Beast Classic (Premium Purchase) #Virginia Beach Beast Original (Premium Purchase) #Tantrum #Black Knight #Monster Bear #Sir Crush-A-Lot #Lil' Bully #Demolition Diva #Craniac #Skully #Traxxas X-Maxx #Schooled #Rust Bucket #Safarifoot #Safari-Snake #PsychoPAT #Bad Habit Relapse Beta Trucks The Beta form of the game had many differences from the final completed game. Many huds were changed, as well as camera angles. * In the Beta version, trucks were required to pre-stage before the race begins. In the full version, the trucks are pre-staged without the player's input. * Old-School versions of trucks had the old fashioned bodies placed on modern chassis. * Dodge bodies had a slightly different model * Rampage was green, as apposed to the black it became Several trucks were also cut from the game, all of which were custom names. #Aftermath #Biohazard #Dragon's Fury #Gravity Storm #Heatseeker #I Got Nothing #Killer Instinct #MTD Development #Monster Truck Destruction (Truck) #Pyromania Category:Monster Truck Video Games Category:Mobile Games